


Banished

by kittynightterrors



Series: Torture Tuesday [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banishment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynightterrors/pseuds/kittynightterrors
Summary: If Loki be worthy, then he may return to Asgard.





	Banished

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr [barb-aricyawp](https://barb-aricyawp.tumblr.com) has Torture Tuesday, which is where people send them prompts involving a character and a method of torture. Every now and then I participate. Barb asked someone to fill a prompt, this one was "It's for your own good" + "Friend/Lover doing it" with Loki and Odin. This is a smidge less torture and a lot more sad.

Asgardian magic was something Loki still had not quite grasped in its intricacies. It was inherently different than the power that coursed through his veins. It wasn’t something that could be easily harnessed, and something that quite frankly terrified Loki. Like that stupid hammer of his brother’s, seemingly weightless in Thor’s hands, it would all but crush him if he held it. 

He had experienced just how damning their craft was every time he had been shackled, his own magic canceled out by the metal covering his mouth. He had yet to fully figured out how it worked, but it angered him to think of himself being so powerless. Without magic, he was no better than a Midgardian: helpless, frail. Still, those restraints were always temporary, and he knew he would eventually be out of those chains.

Even in solitary confinement, behind a barrier that kept him locked away from the world: he knew he would get out. He always got out. He was Loki, the Trickster. If there was a will, he had found the way a long time ago. He just needed time. That was all. Time, and he had plenty of that.

Not having visitors had taken an unexpected toll on Loki’s mental being, even if he would never out right admit it. Being only able to see his mother through her projections was cruel, absolutely cruel, but it was the only relief he could get. He may not be a true Asgardian, but being away from the loud, brutish people was depressing. Whenever he got out of this cage, he would personally curse his father for this torment.

It was rare for Loki to feel true, gut wrenching fear, but when Odin came into his cell with guards and Heimdall, Loki was very worried for whatever was about to happen. 

“Are we not going to exchange pleasantries, gentleman?” There was an attempt at a joke as the guards flanked him to put those damned cuffs on him. The look on Odin’s face made his heart stop, and he didn’t put up any resistance as the face mask was put on him. He had never seen his father look so remorseful before. 

“I’m sorry, Loki.” Sorry? Odin doesn’t apologize for anything.

The march to the Bifrost felt like he was walking to his death. He didn’t think that Thor’s presence could make this group less somber. It made Loki’s skin crawl to think about. What was going to happen to him? Banishment? It had to be more than just banishment, otherwise he could just come back. He always comes back! No, this had to be something else. 

Maybe he could run for it? It would be stupid, but running was better than whatever Odin was going to him. Probably. He slowed his movements, tensing his muscles to prepare to turn and make a run for it, but Odin’s guards gripped his arm tighter, all but dragging the god with them.They had been prepared for him to do something rash, and Loki felt truly defeated. Without his magic, he was useless.

Once at the gates of the Bifrost the guards unshackled Loki and left him with Odin and Heimdall. The three men stood in a knowing silence, and the silence was too much for Loki. Tears burned his eyes painfully and he wanted to scream, but there was no fight left in him.

“What will you do to me, Odin?”

“What I need to protect you.”

Protection? He didn’t need protection! He needed…. Something! But not this! Odin walked toward Loki, and the younger god took just as many steps back. He felt like a young fawn cornered by a predator. He had nowhere to go but he wanted to go. The gap between him and Odin closed, and he was embarrassed to admit that he curled in a little on himself as the Allfather towered over him. There was a sudden weight around his neck and Loki felt... tired, drained. His hand came up to what had been placed around him, a thin necklace, but when he tried to pick it up he realized it could not be moved. He tried to teleport away, but could not move from his spot. He tried to change his features, but he stayed looking the same.

“Father...” 

“Loki Laufeyson, born of Johtunheim, prince of Asgard. I release you of your magic and banish you from Asgard. If you ever become worthy, then I will await your return.”

The sounds of the Bifrost opening drowned out everything, even the sound of Loki’s heart pounding in his chest. He stared his father down, trying to plead with the man to not toss him somewhere among the nine realms, powerless and hopeless.

“Allfather, please!” The young god gripped his father’s tunic, grabbing hold of him like a pleading child. He didn’t want to go! Not like this. Tears were streaming down Loki’s face as he kept pleading over and over. 

“Not like this, father! Father please, let me stay in Asgard! I’ll be good, Odin!”

“I’m sorry, Loki, but it’s for your own good.”

And just like that, Loki was being pulled through the Bifrost, where Heimdall had sent him he wasn’t quite sure. When he landed he was among trees, but that didn’t tell him much. There were trees on most of the realms. Knowing Odin, he was probably on Midgard, where no real harm would come to him, but still... Loki screamed out to the forest around him, anger and frustration washing over him.  
If he be worthy, lines he had teased Thor with, now used on him. Except, could a frost giant ever be worthy to the Allfather?

**Author's Note:**

> Since Endgame introduced Timelines, lemme introduce: fuck your timelines. Shit's convoluted. This is somewhere during Thor 2 before Loki like yeets Odin to Midgard.


End file.
